There are known in the prior art many and various forms of greenhouses for the indoor cultivation of plants. Most of these greenhouses do not efficiently take advantage of the available sunlight. They involve excessive reliance on fossil fuels to maintain the temperature within the greenhouse at an acceptable level. In addition, they use an excessive amount of water for the result achieved.